Raphael XY
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Second movie inspired, features a OFC. When Raph learns he isn't biologically related to the turtles he leaves to find his own path but will this path lead him down into darkness or into the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** No, I'm not a fan of Kyle XY. I actually never seen the show but would like to. It looks pretty good actually. I just thought XY would look cool next to Raph's name. LOL! This ficcy is pretty much second movie verse. Secret of the Ozze, hence why Professor Perry is featured as well as Keno. Also, an OFC is brought in as Perry's niece. Not really sure where I'm going with this yet so I don't know who my OFC will be paired up with, or if she'll be paired up with anybody. Updates will ten to one be slow since I'm working out the kinks, but let me know what you think though.

**Raphael XY:**   
By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One:**

"I just don't believe it." Donnie said as he checked the microscope one more time. "I'm going to do a retest."

Professor Jordan Perry placed a comforting hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Donatello, no matter how many test you do, the answer will remain the same."

Perry had come down to do some more blood work on the turtles. They were interesting creatures and willing to take part in the experiment. They too were interested in their origins. However, what the two scientiest ended up finding took them both by surprise. Raph's DNA didn't match his brothers, which biologically, Raph wasn't their brother. Donnie came up with the idea that perhaps the pet store which they had come, just ran out of room, and placed him the bowl with them, making him the fourth turtle.

"What are we going to do?" Donnie asked, for the first time in his life, he was at a standstill. How could he tell Raphael that he was never their brother?

"You tell him the truth."

"I don't think I can." said Donnie. "Couldn't we just leave this as it is, and not tell him?"

"You know better then I do that the longer we keep this from him, the longer it will hurt him."

"Hurt who?"

Donnie and the professor turned to see Rynn, his niece at the lab's entrance. Keno was with her. "Whats going on you guys? You look like someone just died." Keno replied, seeing the hurt expression on his friend's faces. In a way, someone did...

"Not now Rynn, it wouldn't interest you anyway." the professor told his niece.

"Fine, whatever." and she left.

"Way to go professor." Keno said to Perry, and chased after Rynn.

"You guys want some pizza?" asked Mikey when Rynn and Keno came back into the living room.

"Sounds good. I'm starving." Keno answered first.

"No thanks Mikey, not hungry." was Rynn's reply.

"Whoa, dudette, you turn downing pizza?" Mikey was shocked. This hardly never happened. "Are you sick?"

She gave him a small smile. "Nah, just not hungry."

"All right then, I'll still save you some for later." Mikey offered and went back into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Keno asked once Mikey left.

"Oh yeah, peachy." she answered. "But thats my uncle for you."

"Whats up guys?"

The two turned when Raph came out and joined them. "Something big is going on between Donnie and the professor, and not to mention he's being an ass to Rynn." Keno answered.

"Keno, watch your language." Leo warned as he too came out to join them. He just finished practicing his ninja skills for the after noon.

"Yes, oh fearless leader." teased Keno.

Leo glared at Raph. "You're really rubbing off on these two."

"Thanks." Raph smiled proudly, knowing it was annoying the hell out of his older brother.

"I didn't say it was a good thing." corrected Leo turned. He then turned back to Rynn. "Now, if Donnie or her uncle would rubb off on you two, that would be a blessing."

Rynn through her hands with frustration. "Thats it." she stormed out the den.

Raph glared at him. He knew that Rynn hated being compared to her uncle. Keno went to chase after her, but Raph beat him to the punch. Keno sighed. "I'm sorry." Leo replied.

"Yeah, well its Rynn you should be telling that to. Not me." Keno said and went to join Mikey in the kitchen.

Outside the den, Raph caught up with Rynn. "Hold up."

"Leave me alone Raph, I'm not in the mode to fight with you, all right." she said.

"Who said I was going to fight with you?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated, you know how it goes." she reminded him.

"Yeah, I do." he agreed. "What happened?"

"I tried to join in with my uncle, and Donnie and see what they were working on, and when I asked, uncle P said it wouldn't interest me anyway."

"Ouch."

"No kidding." she replied. "I can't help it if I didn't inherit the family brains. Science just isn't my thing, but I just want to try so my uncle and I can have some common ground, but he doesn't give me the chance. After all, he's the only family I have now, but sometimes I still feel alone."

Rynn came to stay with her uncle after her parents were killed. The killer was never found. She was like himself, and Keno a little rough around the edges but was a good girl none the less. She was easy to talk to, and it was always nice to have another girl around besides April who could accept them. Of course it took some getting use to, after all the turtles weren't normal, but after getting to know them, they turned out to be pretty nice guys. They helped her deal with her death, and became her new family. Plus, Keno, April, and Casey, which Raph pointed out to her.

"You're not alone, we're family now, remember?"

She smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks Raph, its nice to know someone understands."

"Hey, you're welcome. You're talkin to the King of the Outsiders."

Rynn laughed. "I guess I should go back uh?"

"Maybe." he answered. "Leo owes you an apology anyway." The two went back to join the others.

Leo apologized. Rynn accepted, and the two embraced each other. "Aww, its a Kodack Moment." Keno teased. Raph hit him playfully. "What?"

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"You're just now figuring this out?" Keno retorted playfully.

"Dudes and Dudettes!" Mikey broke up their tiff. "PIZZA IS DONE!"

In the lab. "You have to tell him." Professor Perry urged Donnie.

"I know." he agreed. "Well, this will be one memorable dinner disscussion."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"So, what have you two been up to in there?" Mikey asked Perry and Donnie as he passed out the pizza slices at the dinner tabel. "Are we normal?"

"We're from normal Mike, epsically you." said Raph as he took two pieces of pie.

"Aww, I love you too bro." he teased.

Those words stung Donnie now. They were so use to it... Now, in a matter of minutes everything would thing change, and ten to one not for the better. "Donatello and I have discovered something very odd about Raph's DNA."

"Should we be suprised?" teased Keno.

Rynn playfully hit him. "Okay, enough with the abuse."

"But we hit because we care." Rynn teased.

Perry cleared his throat, telling Rynn to silence herself. She rolled her eyes. "Not while I'm talking Rynn, this is important." he turned his attention back to Raph. "Perhaps it would be best if Donnie explains."

Donnie took a breath. Then he let Raph know what they found out. He used a whole lot of scientific terms, hoping that Raph wouldn't understand a word he said, which he didn't. "How about in English uh?" Raph suggested.

"Raph, in English terms, your DNA didn't match ours."

"Which means what?" Keno asked. "I don't get it."

Raph dropped his pizza. "Are ya kiddin me?"

"No Raph, I'm not." Donnie answered sadly. "According to our recent blood test Professor Perry and I've done, biologically you're not our brother."

"After all this time..." Mikey said sadly.

"Has been nothin but a God Damn Lie!" Raph pushed himself away from the tabel, almost turning it over in the process.

"Raph, cool it." Leo warned him, getting up.

"You, stay out of this." warned Raph in return. "You're probably eating this all up ain't ya?"

"You know I'm not."

"Bullshit!" cursed Raph. "You probably knew this all long?"

"How could we?" Leo yelled at him.

"Until just now we had no idea." Donnie pointed out. "Raph, I'm sorry..."

"Blood smud," replied Mikey. "Raphy, you're still my brother no matter what that stupid test says."

"Thanks Mikey, but I'm outta here." Raph started to leave the den.

"Raph, don't we need to stay and talk about this." Leo suggested.

Raph turned around to face his leader. Correction, ex leader, and brother. "You're not my brother anymore, and you're my leader."

"Raph, where are you going?" Rynn asked him.

"I don't know. Out." he answered and he left.

Rynn and Keno wanted to chase after him. There was no telling what kind of danger he would put himself in, but Leo stopped him. "But Leo." pleaded Keno.

"No, leave him be. He'll come back." Leo assured him. After all, he always did.

"What if he doesn't?" Rynn asked worriedly. "I mean this is a pretty big hit."

"I know... We just got to trust Raph." said Leo.

"And when have you ever done that?!" she spat at him.

"Rynn!" her uncle yelled.

She spun around. "Is this wouldn't interest me?" she demanded.

"Rynn, I'm sorry." Donnie apologized again. He knew how much this news hurt everyone. Now, he wished he never took that damn test. It would have been better off.

"Don, its not your fault." she told him. She turned back to her uncle. "It's his."

"You know its not." he said. "We can't help what we discovered. It was an accident."

"Yeah, but if you would have told me ahead of time, and we could have eased this on to Raph!"

The professor shook his head. "Enough, we're going home. We should let the turtles handle this."

"No," she replied. "I want to be here when Raph gets back."

"Its getting late."

"I said no." she replied.

"Rynn, you're not a kid anymore. Come with me."

Mikey turned to her and assured her: "Don't worry Rynnie, we'll let you know when he comes back."

"Thanks Mikey." she said.

"Move. Now." ordered the Professor.

"Fine." she hissed and unwillingly followed her uncle out.

"I'm going to get going too you guys," Keno said, and went to follow.

Leo stopped him. "Don't go chasing after Raph. It won't do any good."

"Yeah, whatever." he said and left. He should know by now, that Keno doesn't follow orders too well. While the professor and his niece went back home, Keno went to follow Raph's trail and hoped he could catch up to him in time.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know." answered Donnie.

"But you know everything!" cried Mikey.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't."

Mikey turned to Leo. "Well?"

"We just wait Mikey, thats all we can do." And thats what they did.

Raph found himself on the rooftops. He couldn't believe what just happened. All these years had been a lie. It was like he wasn't sure who he was or who he was suppose to be. He wished Splinter was here. He could help figure things out. "No," Raph said to himself. He couldn't have helped. Ten to one, he figured that the old rat would just toss him out. Leo would continue to be the golden child...

Then it hit him. It all made sense. He never fit in with his family. Splinter even told him he was unique among his brothers...

"Raph."

Raph turned to find Keno. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I'm just seeing if you're okay."

"What do you think pal?" Raph spat at him.

"Okay, sorry dumb question I know, but hey I'm a dumbass."

"At least you're finally admitting it."

"You are still part of this family you know that right." Keno told him.

"I'm doubting it." Raph replied.

"It's like Mikey said, you're still our brother. Blood test or no blood test." he went on. "You know how many brothers and sisters I have that aren't ken?"

"You don't understand kid."

Keno couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Oh, I don't understand? I don't understand whats it like not to have family?" he shook his head. "Do you know how many foster homes I've been through before I got here?" he asked. "You don't think I don't think I don't wonder who I am? Who my real family is?"

Raph went silent. For once, the kid spoken reason, which was a scary thought. It didn't help matters much that they were sounding more and more alike. Like brothers... He was beging to hate that word.

Keno sighed. "Look, after everything I've been through, I've come to a conclusion, there's a reason for everything, and I know I'm no saint by any means but maybe its a good thing we don't know where we've come from... We get to discover who we want to be. Not a lot of people get to do that."

Raph smiled at him. "When did you become all Yoda on me?"

Keno laughed. "I'm not always a dumbass I guess. I have my moments."

"Which are rare." joked Raph.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Keno asked. "Are you going to come back with me to the den?"

"No," he answered. "I've spent enough time there out of place. It's time to find where I belong."

"You're leaving then?"

"Yeah,"

"Where?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, I'm not going to stop you." Keno said. "But please becareful."

"I'm always careful."

"Yeah, right." Keno laughed. "You will keep in touch though right?"

"Maybe."

"Thats all I can ask of you." Keno said. "And one more thing?"

"I'm not going to kiss you." teased Raph.

"Eww, no thank you." replied Keno. "I meant Rynn, stop and see her before you go. She's worried about you, all ready."

"I'll do that." And Raph went to go say goodbye to Rynn.

TBC...

Author's Notes: Forgot to mention a few things. One, Splinter is gone. I've never been good at writing him, so I just had him pass. Old age. Not really too sure of Keno's background story either. They never really gave us much in the second movie, so I'm making this up as I go. Raiting is for language and soon violence. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Rynn hate her uncle right now. He really was never good at confrontation. He always hid behind his work. She tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. The guys hadn't called about Raph, and its all ready been a few hours. She was ready to sneak out but she didn't have to. Raph came to her.

"RAPH!" she cried and dashed to the window to let him in. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"To think." he answered her. "Keno found me."

"Thought he would." she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Mixed up." he confessed. "Ticked off, sad, hurt..."

"You shouldn't have been told like that." Rynn told him.

"Well, can't do nothin' about it now." he said. "Wish we could though."

"I could kill my uncle, and Donnie for that matter."

"Ya and me both..."

"So, do you need to talk?" she offered.

"No, Keno all ready took care of most it."

"Oh Lord," she shook her head. "What did he say?"

"Stuff that made sense, and about you..."

"What about me?"

"Rynn, I can't stay here... I have to go."

"What?!" she demanded.

"Yeah, it's time for me for once take charge of my own life without any fearless leader to guide the way."

"Is that what Keno told you?" she asked.

"No, he told me that it might a good idea to come by and tell you goodbye before I left." he answered. "Which he's right, I didn't want to leave you hangin."

"You're all ready doing that if you leave."

"But I don't belong here. I never have..."

"Raph, didn't you just have this talk with me?" she pointed out. "So what, you're not blood. Big deal. You're still family."

He smiled at her. She always found a way to make things more logical then they were. "Please, don't run off."

"Someone sounds like they would miss me if they did." he teased her.

"You know I would Raphael." she said seriously.

"It's nice to know some people will."

"But its not just me." she added quickly. "What about Keno, April, Casey?"

"They'll just have to deal..." he said.

"You will keep in touch right?" she asked sadly.

"Maybe." he gave her the same answer he gave Keno. "Well, I better get goin befor your uncle finds me here and the shit will hit the fan." Raph took one last look at her. "Later." He started for the window.

Raph was almost there but Rynn stopped him. "Raph. Wait."

When Raph turned around, he was nearly knocked over. Rynn hugged him. He smiled and replied the embrace. This wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, but this was something he had to do. So, he slowly pulled away from her and took his leave through the window.

"I'm so going to kill him." Rynn said to herself after Raph left. She was on a murdering rampage right now and her first victim would be Keno.

"Rynnie?" Mikey and the others were surprised when Rynn came storming in that night. It was so late.

"What are you doing here?" Donnie asked. "You're uncle is going to flip when he finds out you're here."

"I don't care!" she yelled at Donnie. "Where's Keno, I know he's here."

Keno came out of the kitchen. He smiled. "Hey babe."

"Oh don't hey babe me."

"Whats going on?" Leo asked her.

Rynn grabbed one his swords. "Murder in the first degree is what is going to happen. April will have one hell of a story on her hands."

"Whoa, calm down." Leo instructed her gentally. "Give me the sword." Rynn unwillingly did so. "Now, whats going on?"

"He's run off!" Rynn answered.

"Who?" asked Mikey.

"Raph." she told him.

"What?!" everyone gasped in unison.

"Oh, don't acted so surprised!" Rynn yelled at Keno. "Its mostly your fault. You caught up with him."

"I thought I told you not to." Leo said sternly.

"When did I ever listen?" he asked.

"Why didn't you try to convience him to stay?"

"Why didn't you!?" Keno shot back.

Rynn went silent.

"We can't hold him down. Its like holding down the wind." Leo replied.

"Shut up Leo, I'm in no mode to deal with your Mr. Miyagi tantics right now." she hissed at the leader.

Donnie didn't like what he was witnessing. He felt so responsilble. He should have never done that blood work. Then things would be like they were. They would still be biological brothers, and things wouldn't be so messed up. Mikey could see the blame in his brother's eyes. He stepped up next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Donnie turned to Mikey and gave him a small smile. Mikey was a lot smarter then he looked.

Silence filled the den. An awkard one. Leo and Rynn exchanged glares. Then Rynn flopped herself down on the sofa. Donnie pulled away from Mikey's grip and went to sit next to Rynn. She looked at him. "I miss him." she said. "All ready."

"Me too." he said.

Miles away, Raph took one more glance at the NYC skyline. He would miss this place, he admitted that much, but it was time to leave. Then he set off to an unknown adventure to find himself.

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Rynn stared out the window. She hoped this was the night Raph would return but it never was. A year had gone by now, and she was getting worried. She just hoped he was all right. He was far from okay.

Time seemed to sease to exist, and his mind was slowly spinning to down a dark spiral. Voices he thought he would forget, but they haunted him...

"Go ahead! We don't need you!" That was Leo.

"You are here because the ouside world rejects you..." Shreader...

"You are unique among your brothers..." Splinter.

"You're DNA doesn't match ours." And Donnie's. The one who discovered the truth.

The ugliness of those words were always fighting with another's voice. Rynn's. "I'll miss you..."

The tap on her window caused her to come out of her thoughts of Raph. She was surprised to see Keno before her. "Keno." she went to let him in. This was becoming a bad habit of his but she had to admit. She enjoyed his company and he helped eased the pain of missing Raph.

"When are you going to use the door?" she asked him when he was in.

"When your uncle starts to like me."

"And that will be when hell freezes over." she said.

"Yeah, he didn't like us when we snuck out so long ago did he?"

"No." she answered. "How are the guys?"

Keno shook his head. "Not good."

Rynn had slowly stopped visiting them. She figured if she did so, it would help but it didn't. It made it worse. Keno always gave her the heads up, and it was never good. Mikey didn't smile anymore. Donnie was becoming more and more like her uncle, and Leo just put his frustration in his practice session, which these days, he did alone.

"You know Donnie is actually thinking of giving up science." Keno informed her that night.

"What are you serious?" she asked, shocked. "But why? He's brilliant!"

Keno looked at her. "You know why..."

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Damn."

"Rynn, whats going on in there?" Perry's voice came from outside her door.

"Shit," she cursed again. "You have to hide."

"Where?" Keno asked.

"There. Under the bed!" Rynn helped him by pushing him under. Once he was under, she rushed to the door. "What?" she demanded of her uncle.

"Is someone in here?"

"No," she answered quickly. A little too quickly to his case. "I'm just talking to myself." That was always the excuse she used.

"I'm getting worried with that habbit of your's."

Rynn rolled her eyes. "Everything I do worries you."

Perry shook his head and left her alone, knowing there was nothing he could do with her. When he left, she went to help Keno from under the bed.

"Such a charmer uh?" Keno asked.

"Yeah, really." she agreed saracastically.

"Look, why don't you come with me?" suggested Keno. "You haven't seen the guys in awhile and I know they miss you. Maybe you'll be able to cheer them up."

"I doubt it. They suffered another loss Keno, it's true that Raph didn't die, but in a way, he did..."

Keno laughed. "You're starting to sound like Leo."

"Shut up, am not." she hit him playfully.

"See, you need to see them." Keno urged her.

"All right, all right." Rynn finally gave into him. "Lets go."

"Guys, look who I picked up on the streets." Keno announced to the guys once they were down in the den.

"RYNNIE!" Mikey cried happily and glomped her.

"Mikey, air!" she breathed.

"I thought you didn't like us anymore." he said to her.

"You know I love you guys, it's just..."

"We know." he said as he let go. He knew she missed Raph, like all of them.

Rynn looked over at Donnie. He was putting his books, projects, and computer away. He caught her gaze. Then went back to packing without saying a word. Then she noticed that Leo wasn't around. "Where's Leo?" she asked.

"Splinter's old bunk." Mikey answered.

"Excuse me." she went to find him.

There he was as Mikey had told her. "Leo?"

Leo turned to find Rynn before him. He was surprised to see her. "It's been awhile."

"I know, I'm sorry about that..." she apologized. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." he answered.

Rynn knew better. If Leo were to have a theme song, "I'm Fine" would be it. She could tell by his eyes that he wasn't. "Yeah, right." she said. "Leo its okay to miss him you know."

"You don't understand, I have to be fine." Leo told her. "If I don't, then who else will be strong for my brother's? If I break now, then that will show signs that I've giving all hope of Raph coming home."

"You know its not healthy to keep it all in."

He gave her a small laugh. "I use to say that to Raph."

"Then maybe you should follow your own advice." said Rynn.

"I'm sorry, I just can't..."

"Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me." Rynn offered with a smile. "Come join us outside when you're ready."

Rynn turned to leave when Leo stopped her. "Hey Rynn."

She turned back around. "Yes?"

Leo bowed. "Thank you."

Rynn laughed and returned his bow. As Rynn went to join the others, someone else returned, but not to the den. To New York City.

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: sorry for the long update. I had serious writer's block for this ficcy. Warning: I don't do fight scenes very well. You'll get a sense of them though, and this story will get gory here. Character death! None of the turtles though.

Chapter Five:

Raph returned to NYC. He didn't go back to the den. That would be the last place he would go. Instead he went to old junkyard. It was quiet but Raph knew better. This was once home of the Shreader, and even though the old tin can was dead, he knew his groupies still lurked around, ready to strike at any moment. They did. They came out of no where.

"Bring it." Raph challanged them and they did.

The remaining Foot soliders ganged up on Raph. They took him down once and they could clearly do it again, but this time he was different. He was stronger, and angery then before. It wasn't long blood stained the ground and some of them backed up, ready to surrendor to the turtle in red.

Tatsu came forth. "Alright, time for some real action."

Tatsu looked at his old enemy and wondered why he had come. They had not fought them in a few years. They planned to but not just yet. They weren't ready. They weren't whole. Their leader was done. Tatsu wanted to take over but he had to gain their trust and so far some of them refused.

There was something different about this one. His eyes were not the same bright green as he remembered. Instead they had turned a crimisom color. A shade of complete hate, and blood thirst. Tatsu smirked.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off of your face." Raph threatened.

Tatsu welcomed his challange and dared him to attack, and Raph did by the time the fight was over, Tatsu was on the ground. Raph's sai were on his throat. "You're time is over, and mine is just beging." Then he slashed the ninja master's throat from ear to ear.

Raph stood up and looked around at the Foot. "Any of yous want to be next?" he demanded. No one dared to speak. "I join with you now to fight an old enemy that must be destroyed, and I know how to get their attention." Raph smirked then told his soliders what to do.

Rynn was in her room when she felt a sudden chill go down her spin. Something was wrong she could feel it. She went to the phone and called everyone to make sure they were okay. April and Casey were fine, so were the guys. Here finale call was to Keno.

"Hey, whats up? You sound a little shakey." Keno said on the other line.

"Thats because I am. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Aww, why would you kiss me if I wasn't?" he teased.

"Very funny Keno, but c'mon I'm being serious here." she pleaded.

"I'm fine." he assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." answered Keno. "Listen, do you want me to come over?"

"I don't know, my uncle isn't here so maybe..."

"All right, I'll be there in a second. Later." Keno hung up and made a mad dash towards his friends home.

A tap on her window caused Rynn to jump. She thought it would be Keno, but who she saw surprised her. "RAPH!" she cried happily and went to the door and opened it up to let him in. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HOME! YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!"

"Surprised uh?" he spoke in his usual tone. He acted as though nothing had changed, but it had. Rynn would be easy to fool.

She embraced him tightly and he returned it, however his embrace was a little tighter. "Raph, cool it, you're hurting me."

"Thats the plan." he smirked.

"What?" she asked. She got a good look and found he had changed. She saw evilness in his eye. "What... What happened?" Her world was starting to go black. "Raph..." She fell unconsious in his arms. He laughed.

"Rynnie! I'm here!" For once Keno used the door. He thought it would be safe since his uncle was gone. "Rynnie!"

Keno went to her room. He was shocked at what he found. "Raph?!"

"Hello kiddo, miss me?" he smirked.

"What happened to Rynn?" Keno asked. He slowly approached him. Something didn't feel right.

"I happened." And without warning, Raph kicked Keno to the floor.

"What the hell?" he demanded. "Raph. Whats your problem?"

"Tell them to meet me at the old junkyard." he answered. "Or she dies."

Then he vanished without a trace. Keno jumped up to his feet and ran out. He went to the den. "GUYS! GUYS!"

"Whoa, slow down dude." Mikey told Keno when he entered. "Where's the fire."

"It's Raph!" he answered.

That caught Leo's attention. "What about Raph?"

"He's back."

"What?" they all demanded.

"But he's not the same you guys, something happened, I'm not sure what but he has Rynnie!" Keno continued. "He said if you don't meet him at the old junkyard he's going to kill her."

"That doesn't sound like Raphy." Mikey said. "He wouldn't hurt Rynn."

"Are you guys listening to me!?" Keno screamed. "He's not the same anymore!"

"We have no choice then." said Leo. "We got to go after him, and hopefully help him and safe Rynn."

"Do you think he'll listen to us Leo?" Donnie asked.

"We'll make him." stated Leo and they all started to follow him out the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Keno said.

"No way, you're staying here." Leo ordered.

"But Leo!" retorted Keno. "Rynnie is my friend too and I want to help."

"He's going to go rather you tell him to or not." Donnie replied.

"Fine, but you better becareful." demanded Leo. "Or I'll kill you."

"Deal."

"Lets jet bros." Mikey said and off they went to save Rynn. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Lack of April so I bring her up in this chapter, and the rest of the story which isn't much. No Casey though. Sorry. Just didn't know how I could use him here.

**Chapter 6:**

"Professor Perry."

Perry turned from his computer screen to face April. "Ms. O' Neil, what are you doing here this late?"

"It concerns your niece."

That caught his attention. "What about Rynn?"

April lowered her voice into a whisper and told him of the kidnapping. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY NIECE HAS BEEN KIDDNAPPED!?" His outburst caused others to turn in his direction.

"Don't worry Professor, the turtles are on it." April assured him.

Perry calmed himself down and tried not to attract more attention. "How? When?"

"The guys didn't give me all the details, but they're going to find her."

"Until then, I'm going home so I can I can wait." Perry told the other professors at his office where he was going. "Come along Ms. O' Neil." April followed out of his work and back to his apartment. It was going to be a long night.

The turtles were close now. "Keno, I want you to find Rynn while we take care of Raph."

"Are you serious?" asked Keno.

"Yes."

"But you never let me go anywhere by myself."

"I guess there is a first time for everything." Leo smiled at him. "I trust you but if there is any trouble, contact us on your turtle com all right?"

"No problem." Keno agreed and went ahead of them. The junkyard was in full view.

"I can't believe you just did that." said Donnie once Keno was gone.

"Either way he's going to do something, so I figured I mind as well accept it and give him my blessing." Leo told Donnie.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this." Mikey spoke up about fighting Raph.

"Mikey, we have to. We have no other choice." Leo reminded him.

"But he's our brother, I know not biologically, but c'mon, he's our brother, you know that." Mikey replied.

"I know but its the only way." said Leo. "It might be the only way to save him."

Mikey sighed. He couldn't go against Leo. He would try to join them and help bring their lost brother back into the light.

Inside, Raph smirked. "Good. They're here."

Keno found the passageways through the junkyard. He knew this place well enough. He guessed where they were keeping Rynn. There was an old shed far away from the main headquarters where Shreader and Tatsu use to keep their victims. As he guessed, he was right. Rynn was there. How could he tell? There was a good handfull of soliders guarding the place like it was Fort Knox, but it was okay. Keno could handle this, or at least he hoped he could.

Keno charged at them with full force and took them out. He used moves that Bruce Lee would be proud of. One by one they were at his feet.

Inside the shed, Rynn stired. She knew where she was she just couldn't believe who brought her here. She wasn't hurt. When she heard the commotion outside, she got up to the door. "HELLO?! ANYONE OUT THERE! HELP ME!"

"RYNN!"

She didn't know if she heard right. Was that Keno? "KENO!"

"YES!" Keno cheered happily. Rynn was inside. He took the last Foot solider down. "Stay down." The solider was KOed. He went to the door. "Rynn! Are you okay?" Keno called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine just get me the hell out of here!"

"Stand back." Keno ordered and she did as told.

Keno kicked down the door. Rynn rushed into his arms. Keno embraced her, glad to see she was okay. "I never thought I'd say this but man am I happy to see you!" Rynn told Keno.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Keno asked when they parted.

"I'm fine." she answered again. "What about the guys? Are they here? What about Raph?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." he replied. "The guys are here, they're going to take care of Raph."

"And we're going to help them." Rynn stated a matter of factly.

"What do you mean we are going to help them?" he asked.

"I'm not going to sit back and wait Keno. I have to help Raph."

"Leo is going to kill me once he finds out you're still here and not back at home, in a safe place."

Rynn smirked. "I know, all more reason why we should go on with the plan."

"Great, and this is the thanks I get for saving your life." Keno laughed.

"And I'll forever be greatfull, now are you coming?" she asked.

"Lead the way." he said and out they went to find the turtles.

The Foot was waiting for the brothers when they arrived. That was Raph's plan, he was going to tire them out before he made his move. Then he would take them out, then the girl. He watched and smiled but his smile faded when the brothers took control and it wasn't long before his soliders were on the floor, KOed by his enemies.

"Is that the best you got?" Leo demanded of Raph. "Come on and fight us."

"Great. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Raph then charged at his ex leader at full charge, ready to take him down.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: This is the rewrite of chapter seven. I like this one a whole lot better then the other one. The original had Donnie liking Rynn but as much as I love Don, Raph is my favorite... So yeah, ten to one by the end of this, plus the epilogue thats coming, don't be surprised if Rynn is paired with Raph.

Chapter Seven:

"Why are you doing this?" Leo demanded of Raph as he blocked Raph's on comming attacks.

"Stop blocking me and fight me!"

"We're not your enemies, we're you family!" Leo reminded him.

"Reality check!" spat Raph as he diced his sai towards Leo. His exleader blocked it with his blade. "Not anymore."

Donnie and Mikey watched from the side lines. Mikey refused to fight. Donnie wanted to help but it looked like Raph's main target was Leo, but still he wanted to help. Then an idea came to him. It was risky but it was worth a shot.

"No, Raph, listen Proffessor Perry and I did a retest, we were wrong. You are biologically our brother!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Mikey asked.

Donnie hit him in the ribs so it could silence him. "Um, okay. Ow that hurt."

"LIAR!" screamed Raph and changed targets. He charged at Donnie.

Don was ready for him. He blocked him with his bo. "You were always a bad liar, and fighter for that matter!" Raph kicked him to the ground and went to slice him with his sai but he was stopped:

"RAPH! NO!" Rynn cried out. Her and Keno found the trutles. She ran up in between Raph and Donnie.

"Rynnie! Wait!" Keno tried to stop her but failed. He joined the guys.

The turtles turned and saw Keno and Rynn. This distraction gave Donnie time to get up. "Keno, you should have got her out of here!"

"Hey, I tried." Keno replied, coming to his own defense. "She's stubborn."

Raph stopped before his weapons could cut Rynn. He stepped back. He could feel the battle raging inside of him. He felt dizzy. "... Rynn..."

"You can do this Raph, I know you can." she told him. "The better side of you is still in there. Fight this."

They all watched as Raph struggled with himself. His eyes took on different colors. Going from red to green, red to green. He needed help. Rynn went to him and through her arms around him. The darker side was stronger then she was. He pushed her off.

"NO!" Raph yelled at her.

His eyes were red.

"You think you can kill me. Then go for it. Thats what you wanted to do anyway after you finished them off right?" Rynn challenged him.

"Rynnie, thats not such a good idea." Mikey told her.

"Its okay." she assured him. "He won't hurt me."

Raph laughed at her and stepped towards her. His sai pointed at her. "You're forgetting the Raph you knew no longer exists."

"Then do it. Strike me down."

Raph went to. "RYNN!" Keno cried out.

The goodness in Raph wouldn't let this happen. He stopped. His eyes were green again. "... Rynn... Guys... Help me please... I can't do this..."

"Come on!" Mikey ordered and hugged his brother. The other followed his actions, even Keno.

The darkside was weaking. Raph could feel it. Leo helped destroyed the last bit of it by saying three words that the brothers hardly said to each other: "I love you."

Raph let out a painfull scream as the remaining darkness burst inside of him, and replaced by the goodness that was always in him. Raph feel to his knees.

"Give him some air dudes." Mikey said and they all parted.

Raph eyes were close. Would his eyes be green again. He hoped they would be. Was this war finally over? He slowly opened them and looked at his brothers, Keno, and Rynn. Rynn smiled. Then squealed. "He's back!" She glomped him then, nearly knocking him down. Yeah, he was back. It felt good to be back.

"RYNN!" Professor Perry cried out happily when the turtles and Keno brought back his niece. "Thank God you're all right."

"RAPH!" April couldn't believe Raph was home. She ran over to him and hugged him. "WHERE DID YOU GO!? WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"April, I need air!" Raph demanded.

"Sorry," she said and let go of him. "Well, now that you're all right. I can kill you."

The group of friends laughed. Raph looked at the ones around him. His brothers, Keno, the Professor, April, and Rynn... His family. It might be true that he wasn't biologically related to the turtles, but these guys proved to him you really don't have to be blood to be kin.

Fin...


End file.
